bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Mangaia
The Mangaia is one of Makuta Teridax's many lairs in the Matoran Universe, which for a time spanned an area beneath the Kini-Nui and the Mangai Volcano on the Isle of Mata Nui.__TOC__ History Mangaia was built by Makuta Teridax soon after he was assigned the responsibility to supervise Metru Nui by Makuta Miserix. He named it Mangaia, an archaic Matoran word meaning "protector". Teridax placed several Manas crabs and two Mana Ko in Mangaia for security. At the end of the Great War, the Toa Mata descended into the tunnels leading to Mangaia. They were ambushed by the Manas, and were forced to merge into the Toa Kaita to defeat them. After entering the door to Teridax's main chamber, the Toa Kaita were split apart by Teridax. The six Toa then battled illusions called the Shadow Toa, and eventually battled Teridax himself. The Makuta attempted to demoralize them and then shape-shifted into his form made up of swirling pieces, but he was eventually defeated by the Toa team, which then left. Takua the Chronicler of Mata Nui, who had surreptitiously entered Mangaia to document the Toa's battle with Teridax, left through the door leading to the Bohrok Nests. Months later, Teridax recovered from his previous defeat and after learning of the discovery of the Mask of Light, he awakened six Rahkshi he had created, from within the pillars surrounding the chamber and sent them after the mask. In the process, the Rahkshi destroyed the Suva above the tunnel leading to Mangaia. After defeating the Rahkshi, Toa Takanuva built the Ussanui from their parts, and used it to fly down to Mangaia, crashing the vehicle against the door to Teridax's chamber. Takanuva discovered that Hahli, recently appointed Chronicler, had stowed away on the Ussanui as well. While Hahli returned to the surface to summon the Matoran, Turaga Metru, and Toa Nuva to Mangaia, Teridax challenged Takanuva to a game of Kolhii, using a ball of Energized Protodermis. After destroying all the pillars of Mangaia and trapping the Matoran, Toa, and Turaga inside, Teridax destroyed the entrance to Mangaia. Takanuva however managed to score a hit on him, and later caused both beings to plunge into the pool of Energized Protodermis, merging Takanuva and Teridax into Takutanuva. Takutanuva opened the door to Metru Nui, but was crushed by the weight of the door after everyone had exited. Takanuva was revived by his own power, and the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. .]] A few days later, a band of Skakdi, calling themselves Piraka, passed through the tunnel from Metru Nui to Mangaia, digging through the remains of the door. One of them, Zaktan, discovered Teridax's shattered armor, and another, Reidak, threw the Kraahkan into the Silver Sea, when it attacked him. After entering the lair, the Piraka discovered the Spear of Fusion, which Hakann accidentally used to split Vezon from Vezok. At this point Teridax's energies began influencing them to look for the Kanohi Ignika. Soon after, the Piraka were ambushed by the two Mana Ko, but escaped through the tunnels to Mata Nui above. Eventually, the Order of Mata Nui destroyed the pool of Energized Protodermis in the main chamber so as to prevent the Brotherhood of Makuta from creating more Rahkshi, during their war. Locations Mangaia has several entrances. The main one is located directly below the Suva at Kini-Nui, and there is another below the Great Sundial in the Great Mine of Onu-Wahi. It consists of many twisting passages and several huge chambers. In Teridax's main chamber, there once was a pool of Energized Protodermis as well as stasis tubes containing Rahkshi armor. It is also here that the gate to Metru Nui can be found. A door in Mangaia opened out onto a ledge in the Great Barrier, which looked out over the Silver Sea. The sheer weight of this door was powerful enough to crush Makuta armor. Another door leads to one of the Bohrok Nests, home to a swarm of Lehvak. Appearances *''Protection'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands